hmwfandomcom-20200213-history
WarPorn Industries
WarPorn Industries Taking the last shred of dignity the Heavy Metal War had left and making it into a hat. Devised by the scheming Decepticon cassette reject Psychout and aided by his sadistic Medic partner Mal Practice, WarPorn industries have many interests in prolonging the great war where they make their energon as Entertainers and Industrialists, Zealots and Playboys, and like it that way. WarPorn Industries are a Decepticon team in the Heavy Metal Wars and are one of the commanding units within the warrior clan, the RDD. The public face of WarPorn Industries The teams enormous industrial facility and tax-haven resembles a gigantic seemingly dilapidated industrial facility situated on the RDD warmoon Neo Kaon. With their entertainment facilities legendary across the planet, WarPorn Industries in the past have led hunts, tournaments and created micro-wars within wars all in the name of having a good time and raking in the energon. Believing in showing the best face possible at all times, Psychout ensures that all those who sign up to follow his masters are supplied with the very best of everything - from refined energon upon demand to the fluffiest pillows left in their personalised CR Chambers. They make a great point of not taking the war seriously, fully aware as they are that should peace break out accross Cybertron, their income would dry up in an instant, and try to ensure that all around them have as much fun as they do. It is also widely known that the public entertainment arm of WarPorn Industries is a mere front, and their commanders light hearted and outgoing demeanour hides a dark secret that few outside the Decepticons are aware of. What most arent aware of is just how dark a secret can be... The real face of WarPorn Industries Few who have been allowed to set foot inside the vast facility where WarPorn industries hide themselves away, but those who have been given that luxury tell whispered stories of the opulent luxury and wealth that they have witnessed, rumoured to be far beyond that which is possible from the mere spoils of war. It will never be known exactly which stories are true or planted by Psychout himself, but whilst the facility does indeed contain a factory it is but a cog in the greater machine, the true nature of the facility is much more sinister. Enthralled by the will of the Necronomitron, the members of WarPorn Industries collect souls for their master, the auditor of sparks and keeper of masterlist. Fuelled by an insanity brought on by centuries under Psychout's forced control, the bringer of death has been forced into an eternal pact; to aid Psychout in extending the war indefinitely and grant him the power over life and death. Using a combination of mechanical necromancy, illegal enhancements and experimental mind wiping techniques alongside good old fashion smelting equipment, graves are looted, randomly selected empties and the occasional contract collection are abducted and either brainwashed into servitude, their bodies used a vessel for an undead horror or they are melted down and recycled into armaments and eqiupment to be sold on the black market. In return for this callous abuse of his power, the unhinged Necronomitron waits in his cranial imprisonment harvesting the extinguished sparks for his forces of the damned, laying in wait to strike down the living and usher into existence the reign of the undead. Operations Entertainment The only 'public' aspect of WarPorn Industries. All the teams operations converge here under the watchful eyes of Zombi Cheerleader and Nemesis Wheelie, the two youngest members of the squad. It is the job of these to to ensure that those inducted into the way of the WarPorn know the true delights of joining the team only when they are ready. They use whatever means is required to keep its secrets intact and it is from here that the all invasive and public entertainment arm of the WarPorn media industry is controlled, and made available for all. The giftshop is also here, and takes all forms of energon payment (no refunds). Industrial The low-key recycling operation of WarPorn; making regular trips to the war torn wastelands of Cybertron collecting the dead that litter the planet, bringing them back to the factory, and sorting them by their usefulness like cattle. Those who are strong of mind or body are sent for processing whilst the weaker acquisitions are forced into labour or worse, the luckies ones are the ones that die. These three vile overlords, Primal Fear, Cold Iron and Hard Wired, rule the factory with an adamantium fist, viciously putting down any insurrection and enjoy their work with a soulless passion, passing these wretched creatures on to their fate with a callous glee. Scientific Under the guidance of Mal Practice, Blue Juice and Tetrahydrocannabinol work secretly and in the dark. The vilest of the organisations members as well as being accomplished engineers, these three necromancers, flesh crafters and drug refiners are responsible for giving the active team members the edge in combat, be it through illegal substances, organic enhancements or invoking the darkest of empowerments and cursing their subject to eternal unlife as an unwilling, soul less decaying automatons these mechanoid vivisectionists care nothing for those who's upgrades they are stealing or what creatures they summon, only that the master is happy and that the boss still accepts their astronomical expenses. And Evil the Car and Darth Fear..? You really don't want to know what it is these guys do.